blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 230
is the 230th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary After Asta defeats the Spade Kingdom officers, Asta informs the captured Spade Kingdom citizens who he is and that he means them no harm. Asta then tells them that they are all okay now, but a woman tells him that they are only being kept alive so that they can power Candelo. She also says that they can no longer leave this place, leading Asta to realize that their spirits were completely broken. The woman then says that if they could leave, they have nowhere to run to since they are right in the middle of a Grand Magic Zone. The woman wonders why this is happening to them since they never wanted anything to do with this war. Asta wonders who it is that put these people through all this and made them feel this way. The woman informs Asta that the commander of the fortress has terrifying, grotesque mana, and possesses an inhuman, reprehensible, and disgusting power. Asta tells them that he will crush all the officers in the fortress. The woman says that that is impossible since their is an entire army worth of soldiers in the fortress, but Asta tells her that he will be fine. Suddenly, more soldiers arrive in the room, and tell Asta that he won't get off so easily for what he has done. Asta pulls out his Demon-Dweller Sword and uses Black Slash. The Anti Magic slashes cut through the officers' magic and defeats the officers. Asta proceeds to head up and break through the ceiling, while also managing to defeat more officers. As Asta makes his way through Candelo, he encounters more officers that try to stop him but Asta easily defeats them all. Asta continues to make his way through the fortress until he comes across the commander of the fortress shrouded in smoke. The officer comments about how Asta has been making quite a mess, and that Asta seems to have the power of a devil dwelling within him as well. Asta asks how he could do those terrible things to his own people, which the officer replies that the people are sacrifices for the prosperity of the Spade Kingdom and that there is no greater honor for the low level garbage like them. After listening to this, Asta tells the officer that his people are not garbage. Suddenly, Asta notices that there is something wrong with his body, which the officer comments that there is nothing that trash like Asta who has no magic can do to avoid his magic. The officer reveals that the spell he used on Asta is called Poison Creation Magic: Basilisk's Breath, and proclaims that Asta is no match for his magic since he is a higher level mage to begin with. The officer then says that Asta is completely useless since he can't even be used to feed the fortress. Asta manages to pull out his Demon-Destroyer Sword, and undoes the effect of the officer's spell. The officer is shocked by this, and wonders how Asta can possess the kind of power to erase his poison magic. Asta comments on how the officer's had nothing but the tiniest insignificant scrap of the Devil's power before entering his Black Asta form and using Black Divider to enlarge his Demon-Slayer Sword. Asta tells the officer that they claim prosperity and glory for their country, even though they sacrifice their own people. Asta also says that if the Spade Kingdom really wants a fight, then he will to crush them all, and manages to cut through the fortress while the image of his Devil appears above it. Magic and Spells used Items used *Candelo References Navigation